Sea life
by NileySeddieKlaroline
Summary: One-shot about Niley! To be loved with all the power of the ocean, to be guarded with all the strictness of the sharks.. How will true love survive this dangerous voyage. A heart touching one-shot of sea life :D (summery by my sister)


Once upon a time there was a ship called Niley… Niley was a great ship, but unfortunately it sunk because of a shark named Liam Hemsworth… Well the shark was very mean and hungry and once he saw how good the Niley ship was he swam closer and BANG! his head collided with the ship and the ship began to sink. Liam the shark took hold of the Miley part of the ship and swam away… The Nick part of the ship was very wracked and the waves dragged him on a shore where two fisherman Joe and Kevin found him.. they tookcare of the ship and converted him to a little boat… When boat Nick woke up he didn't remember that he had a missing part, but deep inside he felt that he was missing something… So boat Nick set sail to find what he was missing… On his way he met a starfish who got stuck on him… Her name was Delta… Boat Nick thought that Delta the starfish was his missing part, but he soon realized that he wasn't missing a starfish so he a nd Delta had a talk and delta left him and got stuck on some other boat.  
_**Meanwhile with Miley's side of the ship  
**_Liam the shark took Miley to the sea witch Tish (imagine Ursula's sister from the little mermaid 2) so he could turn her into a boat so he could carry her around easily… Tish did a spell and soon enough Miley became a boat… Like Nick Miley didn't remember anything so she thought that Liam the shark was her missing missing part so they beagan living together and soon were engaged… But like boat Nick, boat Miley realized that Liam shark wasn't he missing part, but Liam and Tish (who was helping Liam shark) wouldn't let her leave. But one magical day somehow boat Nick stopped at the place where Liam shark and boat Miley were living… Once boat Nick saw boat Miley he realized that she was his missing part , but there was one problem… Boat Miley was guarded by Cheyne the water snake and Danika the crow who had made a home on boat Miley… Boat Nick was very sad.. he had no idea what to do to make boat Miley's guards leave her alone… Boat Nick decided to stay in that place for a while , because just being near boat Miley made him, feel ok. Boat Miley non the other hand felt that someone important was near but she didn't know who… Soon boat Nick met a seagull Demi and a crab Ryan… He told them about his troubles and what he felt for boat Miley… Seagull Demi and crab Ryan thought of a plan.. Demi would make the crow chase after her while Ryan crab would make Cheyne snake chase after him and boat Nick would get a chance to go up to boat Miley, but they had to do this while Liam shark and sea witch Tish were away.. In three days Liam and Tish left to have quarrel with whale Billy and Demi and Ryan began to put their plan into shape… as soon as the water snake and the crow where out of sight boat Nick went over to boat Miley… As soon as they got close to each other there was a big flash and suddenly boat Miley and boat Nick turned into ship Niley… After the transformation they found Ryan crab and seagull Demi and thanked them.  
The next day ship Niley left the place and set sail to wonderland, where they would be together forever…  
When Liam the shark and sea witch Tosh came back and found boat Miley gone they got so mad that they turned Cheyne the water snake and Danika the crow into oysters. The governor of the place Jason the great squid found out about Liam shark's and sea witch Tish's bad deeds and punished them by turning them into clams.. Well everyone lived happily ever after.. Kevin the fisherman who was already married to a lovely girl Danielle found out he was going to be a father, Joe the fisherman found his true love Taylor, seagull Demi and Ryan crab were doing great the great squid rewarded them for being wonderful friends to ship Niley, Delta the starfish is still searching for boats to stick on, the oysters (Cheyne and Denika) and the clams (Liam and Tish) where wreaked on shore, where a hungry kid Wilmer was sitting, when he saw the oysters and the clam he was overwhelmed and caught them and ate them.  
As for ship Niley they sailed to wonderland and lived happily ever after and they never forgot there great friends Demi , Ryan , Kevin, Joe and the great squid Jason.  
_**THE END**_


End file.
